Of Fire and Ice
by Ashten Knight
Summary: Victor Von Dooms sister comes with him to the Von Doom space station, what happens when she too starts showing signs of powers, will she use them for good or evil. JohnnyOC or SILVERSUFFEROC its up to my reviewers!


I don't own any of the Fantastic Four characters however i do own Denise

Denise Von Doom looked at her older brother smiling, Victor was a great man with many ambitions, who'd just told her that she would be co-piloting the shuttle to the Von Doom space station. Denise wrapped her arms around her brother hugging him tightly. "I'd be glad to!" She'd had her license for several years but hadn't gone on a mission yet, that was why she would only be co-captaining. The captain would be Johnny Storm, his sister Susan Storm was Victor's director of genetic research would also be joining them on the expedition. Denise pulled away grinning. "Now that that's done with, I want your opinion on something D." Denise nodded and titled her head curiously to the side, Victor didn't call her in unless it was really important. He pulled out a blue box and opened it, inside a diamond ring. Denise's eyes widened and she picked up the ring. "You're going to propose to her?!" Victor nodded and Denise gently put the ring back in the box. "She'd be a fool to turn you down." Victor gained confidence from her words and Denise hugged him again. "I'll see you later." Denise said flashing a smile as she walked out the door. Victor nodded and gave a wave as she headed out.

Though both had gotten a rather large inheritance from their parents, Victor had far more than she, he own several businesses and she was a pilot for NASA. One of the best, only she hadn't gone to space yet, but then that was the hardest place to get. When she wasn't preoccupied by training for space Denise piloted an AF 22 Raptor, her favorite fighting jet. She served in the Air Force when she was needed, much to Victor's displeasure. But she enjoyed it so there wasn't much that he would do, besides make sure that she got as much flight time as possible.

Denise walked briskly through the halls of the building, there was a jet calling her name. She had a briefing in thirty minutes and then she would be off, to make sure that North Korea was behaving. There had been several claims of nuclear weapons or rockets being fired into the ocean, she was to check it out via a fly over.

Denise arrived at the base five minutes before her briefing and walked into the room, there were two other pilots, neither of whom she knew. "Thank you for joining us Sergeant Denise. Grab a seat and let's begin." Denise nodded and sat between the two the man on her left was white, blond and tall, the man on her right how ever was black, tall and staring intently at the commander. Denise turned her attention back to the man in front of her, listening intently to the mission directions, absorbing every detail like where they would most likely find the launch pads, and of course not to be seen. The trip would take two days, they wouldn't take the risk of endangering any lives. "You have your mission, good luck and God speed."

Denise pulled on her flight suit and zipped it up, the men pulled theirs on as well. "I'm Mike." Said the blond male next to her. Denise nodded. "Samuel." The black man said. Denise offered them both a smile. "Denise. D for short." The men nodded and the group grabbed their helmets as they walked to the runway. Denise's pocket rang suddenly, making the three jump. Denise quickly answered, it was Victor. "Hey Vic, what's up?" She said stopping and leaning on the wall. "Don't ask me what's up! What the hell are you doing? You get your skinny little butt back to the city now!" Denise rolled her eyes. "Vic. It's a two day trip, fly over, land in China, fly over, come back. Seriously, it's one of the least dangerous missions I've been on." Mike and Samuel waited for her, talking in hushed voices trying not to listen in. Denise heard a sigh of anger and frustration. "I'll be back in one piece in two days. Don't worry. I haven't gotten hurt yet." She hung up the phone and turned it off before Victor could say any different and pocketed the phone. "Let's do this." Mike looked at her sideways as they walked. "Angry boyfriend?" Denise laughed. "Angry brother. More like worried, he doesn't like me going into dangerous areas." Samuel nodded. "I have a sister like that." They exited the building and found their planes waiting for them. "OOOH we get to go in the stealth planes. Pretty toys." Mike arched an eyebrow and Denise gave him a thumbs up as they each went to a separate plane, adrenaline was starting to pour into her veins. She strapped in and pulled on her helmet before closing the top of her jet. She waited for the signal to lift off after starting the stealth. "You look to happy." Samuel said into the headset. Denise smiled before replying in hers. "Yall are two serious you need to loosen up a bit…Or am I the only one here who actually likes flying?" The prep crew around her smiled and gave a thumbs up. She kicked the engine into full and coasted to the air strip. "Hawk one, ready for take off." Denise said before strapping on her oxygen regulator. "You are green for take off Hawk one." Denise nodded to herself before picking up her speed and lifting off. She laughed and whooped as she took to the sides, doing a few quick maneuvers before setting her course. Mike and Samuel soon joined at her flanks, making a v formation. "So, this is going to be a long flight. To bad we don't have in flight movies." Mike laughed and Denise sighed when she had no comment from Samuel. "Hey Sam!" She backed her jet off some to fly beside him. "Are you alright." He gave her a thumbs up and pointed to his mic. "Hawk one to control. Hawk three is having trouble with his communication, what's his status?" There was a moment of tense static before Denise received her answer. "Hawk three's vitals are all good Hawk One, he's in the clear." Denise nodded. "Notify me of any changes. Mike, keep a good trained eye on him okay?" Mike gave her a thumbs up. "Okay hawk one." Denise wanted to turn around and get it fixed but being that it was only a two day mission it shouldn't be a big deal. They could get it fixed once they reached China. Denise fixed her eyes one the horizon as a message from command came over her private line. "Hawk one, your brother's on the line…He sounds angry." Denise sighed, this is why she some times hated a brother who had very powerful connections. "Patch him through." She sighed and gripped the control tightly in her fist. "Denise Ann Von Doom!" She rolled her eyes. "Can you make this quick brother of mine that I love so much…I'm kinda busy." She transferred over to the main channel. "Pick up the speed, I want to get there before night fall." She switched back over to the private channel before Mike could protest. "I see that. I'm at the station now." Denise glanced at her watch. "What about your meeting?" there was some interference for a second before Victor's voice came back to her. "It ended early." Denise stifled a laugh at the tone of his voice. "I wasn't the cause I hope." There was a laugh on the line and Denise smiled, she loved her brother's laugh though he hardly did it anymore. "No, corporate fools were dealt with that's all dear sister." Denise did laugh, he only said that too her when he was cross. "If you're still mad at me when I get back fine, but it's just a quick trip round the world I'll be back in two days, a day really if things go well." Her jet jolted slightly as she hit some turbulence. "I'm just worried, I can't help you when you're way out there." Denise smiled and sighed. "I'll be okay. I promise, now I gotta go. I've been teamed up with some rookies. Love you see you in two days." She heard a sigh before Victor answered. "See you in two days." The line turned to static and Denise switched back over to the main line. "YO DENISE!" Denise jumped a little in her seat and glared at Mike. "What the hell?!" She saw him relax slightly. "I've been trying to talk to you." Denise rolled her eyes. "I was busy with something else. What do you want?" She shifted in her seat the g's on her body hardly noticed. "Your brother…He's Victor Von Doom right?" Denise sighed rolling her eyes. "Yes. What of it?" There was silence for a moment before Mike continued. "Then you're set for life, why risk your life in the military?" Denise rolled her shoulders fixing her eyes back on the horizon looking for anything that might be out of the ordinary. "Because I'm not some spoiled girl, I like adventure. In six weeks I'll be going to space. This is just a side job. As is that. I have a medical degree I can fall back on any time." Stunned silence was her answer. "You're a doctor?" Denise bobbed her head. Victor had made sure she'd get far, he'd pushed her like no other person had and Denise was eternally great full for it. "Yup. Just don't make me have to save your sorry ass." Mike laughed and Denise joined.

Several long hours later

They were coming up on North Korea, the closer they got the tenser and alert Denise got. Luckily it was cloudy adding to their stealth. Denise rose into the clouds and turned on her radar, just incase things got sticky. "Mike. Are all your systems in check?" She looked over her shoulder at him and got a thumbs up. "All clear Hawk one." Denise nodded and looked over to Samuel giving a thumbs up. He returned it and Denise nodded heading back to point. "Let the fun begin." The land came into sighed and Denise dropped her altitude, now they'd know that they were here. "Careful there may be some hostiles." They flew over the coast and most of the cities for the next two hours and though they spotted several places that were obviously used for launch sights, there was no hostility shown to them. It only made Denise nervous. "Alright lets head to our safe place."

Half an hour later they landed and Denise great fully changed into regular clothing. "Ahhh. Sam how was that nice day of absolute silence." The man shook his head. "I gotta get that fixed, I felt like I was going to lose it." Denise rolled her shoulders. "Don't feel bad… Mike doesn't make very good conversation." Mike nudged her shoulder with his elbow. "HEY! That's not nice." Denise laughed and nudged him back. "I'm not nice." They walked out of the base and onto the Chinese streets. "Who speaks Chinese?" Mike asked after a moment. Denise sighed. "I do. I speak seven different languages excluding English. I lived here for about a year. Very nice place, very nice people." Mike nodded and Denise looked at Samuel. "You know for a guy that was locked in silence for almost fourteen hours you are very quiet." Samuel nodded and sighed. "I speak Chinese too, I'm listening around us…Something feels off." Denise stopped walking and listened closely around them. Several people were starting to recognize her and others were complaining about Americans being there. Then she heard it, another language entirely. Korean. "Time to go." Denise said and started walking briskly through the crowd regretting never learning Korean. The two men followed closely after her and Denise pulled out her cell phone and turned it on. As they entered their hotel Denise dialed Victor's number. Waiting impatiently as the men checked in. "Hello?" Denise sighed when her brother picked up. "I'm starting to think you may have been right." She heard Victor adjust what ever he was doing. "What happened." Denise only half listened as two men entered the building. "We're being followed, Are you home?" There was silence on the line as Victor took a deep breath. "No. What do you need?" Denise sighed thanking that her brother was a workaholic. "In my office, there is a blue button in the top left drawer, push it, it controls my personal tracking device." Victor gave an angry sigh. "You're armed are you not?" Denise eyed the men who were approaching Mike and Samuel. "Yes, but it's just a precaution, I won't let anything happen that I can't control you know that." The men turned and looked at Denise who sighed. "Love you gotta go, bye." She closed her phone and sighed. She was heavily armed, thankfully the hotel didn't have a metal detector, Victor always made sure she had some kind of weapon, and she was loaded. Mike and Samuel walked over with the key and Denise sighed. "That took longer than needed." Samuel nodded, "They said we weren't booked but when the manager looked we were." Denise eyed the men who where eyeing them. "Don't let your guard down. Let's go." They walked calmly to their room where Denise slipped into the shadows as Mike opened the door, Denise pulled out a hand gun, surprising the two men and swung open the door. She scoped out the room and sighed finding it empty. "Don't relax too much." She started pulling off her coat and sweater, making the two men that were rooming with her ogle. "Why are you so heavily armed? I thought you said the people here were nice!" Denise held a finger to her lips. "Sam, did you notice the pair following us?" He nodded and Denise looked at the door. "Odd that they seem to be staying at the same Hotel." She walked to the door and began locking it when there was a knock at the door. She froze and called. "Who is it?" In Chinese. "Room service." Samuel stood next to her. "We didn't order anything thank you." Denise pulled out her hand gun again, a glock. She chambered a round and pushed on the safety. Samuel glanced down at her and nodded and opened the door, his larger frame blocking hers from view. "We didn't order anything sorry. Good night." It was an older woman, who just nodded and turned down the hall, leaving. Samuel shut the door and Denise slid down the wall, suddenly feeling very drained. "Are you okay?" Samuel asked kneeling beside her. "Peachy. I'm ready to leave already." The two men laughed and Denise stood harnessing her gun and flopping onto a bed. "I call this one." The two men stared at her a moment before Mike started laughing. "I'm not sleeping with another man!" Denise laughed and tilted her head to the side. "Oh well, don't worry I'll still think you're straight." She flipped over onto her back and unbuckled her four gun harness. She shrugged it off and then started to pull knives from her belt and pants. Samuel sighed after a moment. "Mike can share the bed with you." Denise laughed. "Aww common I don't bite that hard." Samuel laughed and so did Mike, Denise just shook her head and started putting away her weapons, a single gun and knife went under her pillow. "It doesn't matter to me, just keep your hands off and we'll be good." with that Denise grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom to change into her night clothes. When she came out Samuel was in her bed, Mike was curled up in the other one gleefully hogging it. "He was afraid that you'd cut something vital off." Denise smiled. "No I'm to nice for that… It'd be something minor." Samuel arched an eyebrow before Denise turned off the lights and jumped into bed. "Good night guys."

The next morning Denise woke bright and early, she set her alarm so she wouldn't suffer from jet lag to much. Samuel groaned and covered his head hitting the snooze. Denise rolled groggily out of bed and walked into the bathroom to shower. The water was cold at first but gradually warmed. Denise washed down her body and shaved. as she cut off the water Samuel walked in. "Good morning sleepy head…Could you hand me a towel?" A towel poked through the curtain and Denise wrapped it around herself and stepped out. "Thank you." She walked out of the bathroom and straight to her bag where she grabbed fresh clothing and walked into the closet to dress. When she stepped out Denise started strapping her weapons to various places on her body, and strapping on her harness. Mike was awake and walking into the bathroom as she finished so Denise walked over to the room mirror and started putting on make-up. Samuel stepped out and looked at her, Denise stared back through the mirror. "What?" He looked away and she tilted her head to the side. "You're beautiful." Denise arched an eyebrow and smiled. "Thanks, now get dressed towel boy." Samuel looked away slightly embarrassed before nodding and walking over to his own bag. Denise sighed and finished tossing the small make-up bag into her bag. Her phone started vibrating and Denise sighed answering it. "Hey Vic. You need to calm down, seriously. Everything is going smoothly, we'll be back before nightfall in one piece Okay?" Laughter ensued. "You should really check who's calling before you blabber on." Denise instantly frowned. "How'd you get my number Johnny?" Denise sighed, she'd gone to flight school with him and rumor was he'd been given the boot by NASA though for some reason Victor was letting him pilot the ship to the space station. "I was just calling to check on my co-captain." Samuel eyed her for a moment, the deep frown etched on her face, the harsh lines that suddenly appeared as she talked to Johnny. "I'm fine thanks for asking, I'm in China currently so if you don't mind I'm busy. Bye." She hung up the phone and sighed. Denise didn't have time for Johnny and his antics. She sighed and sat down on the dresser and looked at Samuel who'd just pulled on his pants. "Boyfriend?" Denise laughed. "No, I'm single. That was my soon to be brother in-law making sure I was okay for the upcoming trip to the Von Doom space station." Samuel arched an eyebrow. "Victor Von Doom is letting you go to his space station." Mike walked out of the bathroom drying his hair. "She's his sister genius." Samuel's eyes widened slightly. "You're Victor Von Doom's sister." Denise laughed. "Denise Von Doom, at your service." There was a knock at the door and Denise sighed. "Who is it?" There wasn't an answer so she looked warily through the peep hole, no one was there. "Guys finnish getting ready as fast as you can. I want to get out of this place." She was getting more and more wary as time past, something was wrong she just didn't know what.

The trio walked out of the hotel, keeping to a tight bunch as they walked down the streets to the military base stopping on the way to eat breakfast. "Keep your guard up until we take off, then, bump it up a few notches, I think they were checking to see who we were and what we wanted. We may be a target on the way home." Samuel and Mike nodded each tense and alert. The base was in sight now and the trio picked up their pace to almost a jog. Denise flashed her id to the guards as did the two men following. They made their ways to the lockers to pull on their flight suits.

Denise sighed and looked at Samuel and Mike they were on their way to the runway. "I think that there is a large possibility that we'll run into some bogies up there." Samuel nodded. "We know D. There's always a possibility for them." Denise nodded. "Remember to check your communications before takeoff today okay?" They three walked to their planes and then climbed in. Denise pulled on her helmet and closed her jet. She flipped a few switches, ignited her engine and waited for clearance to launch. "This is Hawk one to Hawk three do you read me Hawk Three?" There was a moment of silence. "I read you Hawk One." Denise nodded. "How bout you Hawk two do you read me?" Mike gave her a thumbs up. "I read you Hawk one." Denise nodded and looked around her. "Hawk One requesting permission to take off." The reply was heavily accented in Chinese. "Hawk One clear for take off." Denise nodded and coasted down the runway and took off. She didn't do any elaborate tricks or turns, she just wanted to finish the mission and get home.

Mike and Samuel joined her again. "Keep it tight guys, I don't want any room for error." The men complied. "A few hours and we'll be home." Samuel said Denise smiled. "Thank god for that, I need a cheese burger." Samuel and Mike laughed and Denise joined them.

An hour later they were flying over Korea again, Denise looked around warily but other than what they'd seen before there was nothing. "All clear boys, lets head home." Just as she said that a rocket whizzed by the nose of her jet. "10-22 that, we've got a bogie." She looked at her radar as the group broke formation. "He's on my tail. Is he marked?" Denise started doing evasive maneuvers, trying to shake the jet that had appeared from above them. "He's un marked." Denise nodded as she was shot at and dove to the ground before executing a sharp left bank. "Someone get 'im I can't shake him." Denise heard a shocked yell from one of them and looked around. "There are two more joining the party." Denise growled and killed her engine, making the pilot fly over her, she kicked it back on and got behind the bogie. "You wanna dance lets dance." She set her missiles ready to fire, waiting for the prefect shot, waiting to lock on. The pilot wasn't very fancy and wasn't a good pilot, un experienced, easy. The computer locked on and Denise fired, the bogie jet was hit directly and was blown to bits, she had tuned out Samuels and Mike's frantic speaking. Mike was closer to her so she gunned it to him, taking out the other pilot with her Dhine gun. He gave her a thumbs up through the window and she nodded flying over to Samuel who seemed to have the most experience pilot, the most dangerous. Her private line beeped. "Hello?" She growled knowing it was Victor. "Samuel's heart rate has exelarated, what is going on?" Denise sighed. "Can't talk right now kind of busy." She flipped her jet over so she was upside down above the bogie. She strapped on her oxygen regulator and opened the top of her jet and pulled out a hand gun. She tapped on the top of the glass, the bogie pilot looked up shocked as she pulled the trigger. She quickly closed the jet cap and took a couple deep breaths, glass was embedded in her arm. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Denise sighed and flipped her jet back over. "Nothing, problem solved. We're on our way home…Have an ambulance ready." She closed the line and looked at her teammates. "Are you alright Denise?" Samuel's voice was shaking and she took a couple of deep breaths. "I'll be okay. You guys okay?" They both gave thumbs up. "That was some amazing piloting." Denise coughed twice. "Thanks, had a lot of practice. Now, lets get home."

Several hours later they landed, a stretcher was waiting for Denise, Samuel and Mike were shocked that she'd been wounded and hadn't said a word. Victor was standing by a worried scowl in place. "You're never doing that again." Denise laughed weakly and smiled. "Of course I won't, opening the pilot hatch while flying is a dangerous thing to do." That seemed to make him madder and Denise smiled at him. "I'll be okay Vic. Don't worry, I won't die from a few pieces of glass. Love you see you soon." She was carried into the ambulance where she lay quietly as the sleeve of her flight suit was cut away, exposing the gashes and pieces of glass that were embedded in her arm. Victor was sitting beside her in the ambulance. "I don't want you doing that any more." Denise hissed in pain as a piece of glass was removed so they could insert the IV needle and then she was injected with morphine. "Victor, like it or not I'm going to. I'm the best pilot we have. The only reason I'm like this right now is because I did a stupid maneuver." Victor sighed putting his head in his hands. "Denise if something ever happened…" Denise rolled her eyes slightly. "Nothing's going to happen to me. You make sure of that already." The ambulance stopped and Denise was carted out, Victor following closely, cameras and news crews were standing by shouting questions and pointing microphones. Denise sighed, this was part of the life she lived, and she hated it. Victor stopped to talk to one, probably just to tell them that her injuries were minor and she would hopefully be discharged by morning. Denise sighed as dizziness swept over her. She'd almost blacked out during the flight home, she'd had to set it on auto pilot until they landed so she wouldn't crash. Denise was pushed into the surgery room and she looked up at the doctor who entered. "Hello Ms. Von Doom, my name is George Safaracova." Denise nodded and offered a weak smile. "You're quite a mess, lets see if we can do something about it." Denise resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the tone of his voice. "I have a doctorate too Mr. Safaracova. Please just do your job so I can get out of here." The forced smile that he had on dropped and he nodded and put her under then started pulling the first pieces from her numb arm.

The next morning and forty-two stitches later Denise was in a recovery room Victor sitting beside her. "The press wants to know how you did that." Denise laughed. "I couldn't lock on to the bogie with out the chance I'd hit Hawk three. So I flew in above him, confusing him. I opened my cap and shot him through his. The glass shattered piercing my arm." Victor looked at her incredulously. "It was the only way I could do it, I thought of everything else. Had I hesitated, we would be down a pilot and I wasn't going to let that happen." Victor after a moment nodded; unlike himself Denise often put herself in the way of danger to protect others. "The doctor says the stitches come out in a week to two weeks. Depending on how much you actually rest your arm." Denise chuckled. "When can I get out of here?" The nurse walked in and smiled at Denise. "We were waiting for you to wake up. You're free to go." Denise grinned and stood. "Where're my clothes?" Victor tossed her a pile and she smiled great fully at him before walking into the bathroom to dress. When she exited Victor was waiting for her, ready to support her if needed. "Do you feel okay? Woozy dizzy anything?" Denise smiled at her brother and gave him a hug. "I'm fine Vic." She pulled away and together they walked out of the hospital, once again greeted by the press. Denise stopped in the middle of the walk way. "I have no comments at this time, so please leave. Thank you." She stepped into the waiting limo and Victor scooted in next to her. Denise was looking out the window contemplating what had happened. She hadn't been able to get a good look at the pilots, and the jets were unmarked. "What's wrong D?" Denise looked at Victor. "I'm confused, the jets that attacked us were unmarked, and I couldn't clearly see where they came from, or what they looked like. I want to know why they attacked." Victor nodded and sighed pouring her a glass of water. "You need to drink something." Denise smiled and gulped down the water. "Thank you." Denise looked out the window then back to her brother. "So what'd I miss while I was away?" Victor smiled, welcoming the subject. "The stock has risen and we're making more money." Denise smiled. "That's good. Any rival companies that need to be brought down?" Denise was very calculative, she could tear down a company in a few months and if needed days. Victor often asked for her help with the business to which she had no complaints she loved working with him. "Not currently." Denise smiled and looked back out the window. "It's good to be back Vic. Something felt off while I was away." He nodded and Denise looked out the window again. "I feel safe again though." Victor smiled and looked at his sister, she was very intelligent and sometimes so cold and distant while taking apart a company or business that it made him nervous. "I want you to stay with me a couple of days." Denise looked at Victor blankly. "I'm old enough to take care of myself Vic." She looked at him a few moments longer before caving. "Okay. I'll stay on one condition." Victor arched an eyebrow. "And what's that?" Denise grinned. "I want a cheese burger." Victor laughed and Denise frowned. "I'm serious. I need American food."

One double cheese burger later…

Denise sat in the room the Victor had prepared for her and stared out the window. Not wanting to take a chance Victor had put her on bed rest for a day, just to be sure that she would be okay moving around. Susan knocked on her door and Denise motioned her in. "Heya! What's up?" Susan walked over and sat on Denise's bed. "I was just stopping in to say hi and make sure you were doing okay." Denise smiled and sat down next to her. "I'll live, though Victor insists I stay with him until he knows for sure that I'll be fine. He worries too much." Her right arm was bandaged and in a sling to help prevent her from using it. Susan smiled at her and touched her shoulder. "Johnny's pretty worried about you too..." Denise scoffed hiding a blush. "Probably wants his _co-pilot_ to be able to fly, that's all." Susan laughed and Denise joined her. "Is everything okay in here?" Victor asked popping his head in. Denise smiled lovingly at her brother. "We're good, just sharing a laugh. Why don't you join us Vic?" He shook his head and continued down the hall. "I have some business to tend to. I will see you later." Denise sighed shaking her head. "It seems sometimes that all he does is work." Susan nodded. "He works hard." Denise nodded and coughed twice before sighing. "Well I'm going to go to sleep, I fear I'm suffering from jet lag and the past three days events have worn me out." Susan nodded and Denise hugged her. "See you later." Susan smiled back and left the room, probably going to her own home, or back to work. Denise looked around the room before flopping down onto her bed. "This sucks." She shut her eyes and sighed willing for sleep so the day would be over. A knock at her door jolted her from any sleep that might have started to over come her. "May I join you?" Denise looked up at Samuel who'd entered the room, setting a bouquet of flowers on her dresser. "Sure why not? How'd you get by my brother's guards?" Samuel let out a soft chuckle looking sideways. "I've been trying to get in to see you for the better half of an hour…Luckily Ms. Storm told the guards that it was okay for me to come see you." Denise nodded and sat up crossing her legs. "How's your arm?" Denise glanced down at her slinged arm. "It'll heal, the stitches come out in a week or so." Samuel arched a eyebrow and Denise laughed. "I tend not to stay in one place long, and thus I'm prone to injury." He nodded. "I saw the news report. Victor said that you did it because you couldn't get a clear shot." Denise sighed and looked at the floor. "the pilot was deliberately making sure that he swerved enough so that you'd always be in the line of fire…When I flew over him, he stopped." Samuel nodded. "I still don't understand the attack." Denise nodded and looked at the ceiling. "The jets were unmarked and I couldn't get a clear look at the pilots. It just doesn't add up. Why would they attack us?" Samuel shrugged. "I don't know. I've already talked to Mike, and the cornel is scheduling another fly over. We were hoping you'd join us again." Denise looked out the window and sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be flying again for a while." Samuel seemed to except the answer. "I figured you'd say as much." Denise smiled and stood. "Can I interest you in anything to drink?" Samuel nodded, straightening his uniform and fiddling with his hat. Denise eyed him slightly. "So what's with the getup?" Samuel looked down at his uniform as Denise called the butler to bring up some drinks. "I was also told to bring you this." He pulled out a small box and opened it, inside was the purple heart. Denise looked at it for a moment. "O-Oh…" She gingerly picked it up. "Thanks." Samuel nodded and tucked the box back into his pocket. "Anytime D." Denise smiled at him and brushed a hand up his cheek. "Ms. Von Doom, the drinks are here and your brother's on the line." Denise rolled her eyes and sighed. "Excuse me for a moment. Help yourself to the alcohol." She winked and took the phone from the butler. "Hello?" Victor was probably checking up on her. "Hey. Are you well enough to come to the office in an hour?" Denise rolled her eyes. "I'm fine as it is, but yes." She glanced into the room where Samuel was steadily drinking a glass of scotch. "I'll see you in an hour then." The line went dead and Denise sighed, once again he hadn't told her what for. Shaking her head Denise walked back into the room and pulled on jacket. "I just got called into the office. Maybe we can see each other some other time?" Samuel nodded and knocked back the rest of his scotch. "I'd be glad to. How about Friday eight o'clock?" Denise smiled and nodded. "I'll see." They walked out of the house together and went their separate ways Denise grabbing her motorcycle and Samuel climbing into a car. "Is it safe for you to ride that with your arm in that condition?" Denise looked down at her arm. "Probably not, but I don't care." Samuel shook his head. "Let me give you a ride." Denise thought about it for a moment before nodding. "All right." She climbed into the sleek black Camaro and smiled. "Lets go!"

Denise kept the window rolled down as they drove, liking the feel of wind on her face. "So… Does your brother call you in often?" Denise smiled, arching an eyebrow. "Sometimes. It depends on what's going on." Samuel nodded keeping his eyes on the road. "Good luck with the second mission. Try not to get yourself killed eh?" Samuel chuckled and Denise turned her face back to the window. "Thanks, would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" Denise smiled at him then looked down at her arm. "I'm kinda beat up…Sure, what time?" Samuel hit the brakes as they came to a light. "How about eight?" Denise smiled and nodded. "Try not to come in uniform I'd rather try to be inconspicuous." Samuel turned into the parking lot of Victor's building and Denise stepped out. "Thank you for the ride, I enjoyed it. See you later." Samuel waved and Denise quickly made her way into the building then up to Victor's office

Denise knocked gently on Victor's door. "Come in." Denise entered and smiled at her brother. "You wanted to see me Victor?" He smiled and hugged her Denise tensed confused. "What'd I miss?" Victor pulled away chuckling. "You are probably the only person on the planet who'd forget her own birthday." Denise's eyes widened and she looked at her watch. "It's not my…oh it is." She started laughing and Victor shook his head. "I guess I forgot with all the excitement of the last few days." Victor nodded and pulled a package out from behind his desk. "Happy Birthday D." Denise smiled and took the package and gently opened it, inside was a smoky grey kitten. Denise cooed at it and cuddled it close. "Her name is Janet." Denise hugged Victor, holding Janet between them. "She's so cute!" She pulled away and started petting the small kitten. "You're so precious!" Susan walked in then, holding her own small package and pet Janet. "She's so _cute!_" Denise nodded and handed her over as Susan pushed her own box into Denise's hands. "This is from Johnny, my gift is in the hall." Denise looked warily at the box before opening it. Inside, was several classic books by Jane Austen. Denise sat down in a chair shocked that he'd remembered her saying something about them last time they'd seen each other. "Are you okay D?" Denise looked up at Victor and smiled. "I'm good, just a little surprised." Susan nodded and handed Janet back to Denise who held her close to her chest again as the other woman walked out. When she entered again Susan was pushing in a cart with several boxes on it. "uh wow." Denise said slightly taken aback. Susan picked up a box and pushed it into Denise's hands. Denise hesitated for a moment before opening it, inside was a blue collar that matched the kitten's blue eyes, along with a few toys and some cat treats. Denise looked at the pair in front of her with accusing eyes. "You planed this." Susan chuckled and nodded. "Of course we did." Denise shook her head and looked at the other boxes. "Let me guess, litter box cat tree and…I'm not sure what the other is." Victor laughed putting a hand on her lower back. "How about a cake?" Denise laughed and smiled. "Don't miss a beat do you?" Victor chuckled. "When have I ever?" Denise pretended to think for a moment before answering. "Well there was that time in...." Victor covered her mouth an embarrassed blush covering his cheeks. "Don't go there D." Denise laughed again and walked over to the cake, cuddling her kitty. "What kind of cake did you get me?" Denise peeked inside the box and was surprised by a small cake that was covered in vanilla butter cream frosting. "OOOOH. Yummy. Let's eat!" Denise reached for a conveniently placed plate on the cart only to have her hand rapped by Susan. "We have to sing first." Denise groaned "You obviously have never heard my brother sing, let's spare the torture and get to the cake." Victor looked at her arching an eyebrow. "I think I sing just fine." Denise laughed. "Keep telling yourself that."

Five weeks later

Denise checked all systems in the space shuttle, in less then five minutes they'd be taking off for the Von Doom space station. "Thanks for the birthday present by the way." Denise said flipping a switch. Johnny looked over at her and smirked. Denise looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "Hey Ben? Wanna be co-pilot, I'll be navigator." Johnny looked at her sideways. "What?" Denise simply switched seats with Ben. "Thanks!" a few minutes later, liftoff.

AN: So there's the first chapter the next will be up soon. R&R


End file.
